


Your Eyes

by Allsansaremybae14



Category: Markiplier-fandom
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm going down with this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsansaremybae14/pseuds/Allsansaremybae14
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**_R_ _ing!_ **

_"_ _What's with the box?"_

_"It's the surprise."_

_"The surprise is a box!"_

_"The surprise is in the box, boy blue."_

_"I knew that."_

**_Ring!_ **

_"Brockafella dares Ashleigh to tell one fun fact about herself."_

_"Hmm, I'm a brunette."_

_"Nice fact."_

_"Really."_

_"Oh c'mon!"_

_"Wow, I didn't notice."_

_"Seriously Ash?"_ _  
_

_"Ok, Ok. You know that thing that people who are expecting do? With the smoke-"_

_"You mean the pink smoke for a Girl? Blue smoke for a boy?"_

_"Yeah, well f_ _un fact,_ _my family has been doing that for generations. Except the smoke depends on the mothers' first and second colors._ _For example my mother's colors were Red and Pink."_

_"I didn't know that, I know she's my best friend! But I didn't know that, I'm not going to know something she doesn't tell me. Despite popular belief we don't tell each other everything."_

_"That's a cute tradition."_

_"So the first color is for a boy, and the second is for a girl?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"What about the dads?"_

_"The dads picks out the names."_

_"That's Nice."_

_"So, your colors would be Pink for a boy, and Purple for a girl. Right?"_

_"Exactly."_

**_Ring!_ **

_"I think we're out of time for this stream, but before we go. I believe Leigh has a surprise for us."_

_"Yes I do, Miss Nelson, Miss Knusten, would you like to do the honors?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Of course!"_

_..._

_"Woah!"_

_"What's with all the smoke?"_

_"Purple smoke..."_

_"Now Way!"_

_"What?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Leigh No Way!"_

_"No way What?"_

_"You and Garth?!"_

_"Yep"_

_"Oh my god! This is amazing!"_

_"We're so happy for you Leigh!"_

_"Congrats Leigh!"_

_"What am I missing?!"_

_"Rock-a-bye"_

_"Your?-No-oh mY GOD!!"_

_"Yep!"_

**_Ring-_ **

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello I'm trying to reach Mark Fischbach"_

_"Speaking"_

_"This Dr. Ross, I need you to come to the hospital as fast as possible."_

_"May I ask why?"_

_"Your put down as the emergency contact for Mrs. Ashleigh Prather-"_

_"I'm on my way."_

Ring! Ring!

"Hi you reached the voice mailbox of Mark Fischbach, I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave me a brief message i'll get back to as soon as I can. Thanks!"

"He's still not picking up?"

"No"

"He'd usually answer after the first or second ring."

"Something's wrong"

"Yes, but what-"

"What are you all standing around for?"

"We-we"

"Spit it out now."

"It's Mark"

"What about him?"

"He's not answering his phone."

\---

The egos watched as Dark paced the meeting room. "How many times have you tried calling?" Google answered "Five, and that's just today." "Perhaps he's just busy, the old chap does have a life you know." Wilford objected as he twirled his mustache. "We've been trying to call him for two weeks, but no answer." 

"Maybe something happened to his phone, Have you checked his YouTube?" "The host then enters the conversation to tell Wilford and Darkiplier that he and the other egos has done so, and they have also checked all his social media accounts. There's no update about his disappearance..."

"I'll visit his house later and check into it, Perhaps Amy or Ashleigh can shed some light on the situation-" Dark pause seeing the nervous look the other egos shared at the mention of their two lady friends. 

This caused Wilford and Dark to share their own confused look before Dark glared at the other egos. "What with the looks?"

Bim nervously clears his throat and hesitates to answer, then he decides that it's best that the two older egos hear it from them instead of finding out later for themselves. "Amy isn't answering her phone either, neither is Ashleigh."

**_"WHAT!"_ **


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried Egos! Unread Messages! Cute puppers, and what on earth happened to Ashleigh?!

Mark groaned as he blinked his eyes open, it was still kinda of dark outside. Mark reach over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He rapidly blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Whoa, That's a lot notifications, Mark eyebrows shot up when he scrolled down. There's even more voicemails, And most of them were from-

Oh no

'Shit' Mark thought as he got out of bed, as Mark walked downstairs he unlocked his phone and dialed the first voicemail. "Morning." Amy greeted when Mark walked into the kitchen, Her eyes still watery and a little red. Mark walked over giving her a quick kiss, before sending her a questioning gaze. "She's still sleeping, and i'm heating up some milk now."

Mark nodded before sitting beside her. "Have you checked you phone?" "No, I left it upstairs. Is something up?" "Not much, Mom just called, I called her back upstairs. I told her what's going on, and the fans are worried, i'll make a video later. Let them know as well." "That's good." Amy nodded. 

The fans were understanding. 

Amy glanced up at Mark's face noticing the slight hesitation in his eyes. "Who else?" "W-what, What do you mean 'Who else?' There's no one-" "Mark" Amy cut him off giving him a look causing him to sigh.

"The Egos." 

Amy fixed him with a blank stare before her eyebrows slowly furrowed. "What?" "The egos called, 65 times." "Oh God." Amy ran a hand through her hair before continuing. "Have you called back?" Mark sighed "Not yet, I'm going to. I just-" He dropped his head into his hands. 

"You know how much they cared for her? Especially Dark and Wilford, And to tell them how, they would just blame _her._ I-I can't-How can I tell them?" Mark's shoulders started to shake as tears started to run down his face. 

Amy pulled him into a hug, her own tears starting to fall. "I understand, and I can't lie. It won't be easy, and you're right they might blame _her_ , but they need to know. And you won't have to do it alone, we'll do it together, but we should tell them soon."

After a few moments of silence, Amy wiped Mark's tears and gave him a small smile. Mark returned the smile with a small nod of his head. "Your right." He said gently taking her hands in his and kissing them. "The sooner we tell the egos the better." 

"The sooner you tell the egos what?"

Mark's and Amy's head snapped over to the entrance of the kitchen in surprise. In front of the kitchen entrance stood Yandere, Google, Dr. Iplier, Wilford, and...

....

...

..

**Dark**

\----

Yan watched Dark march over to Mark and Amy doing, Wilford and Google following right behind him. They watched Wilford hop in the seat next to Amy, and Google go to stand by their creator. They watched Dark stop in front of Mark and Amy, shoulders tense, doing everything he can to keep his shell from cracking and his aura from flaring out. 

Seeing them both alive and, well. _Well_. Dark glared at them ready to unleash hell, but his glare faltered once he saw their red eyes and tear stricken faces. Yan's eyebrows furrowed as they shared a confused look with Dr. Iplier. 

Why were they crying? And where was Ashleigh?

Yan looked towards the stairs. It's been a while, but they still remember where her room is. Yan turned to the doctor and told him that they was going upstairs. Dr. Iplier gave them a nod then turned his attention back to the conversation in the kitchen. 

Yan walked up the stairs, the conversation slowly fading away the father they got. Yan looked around, They're pretty sure Ashleigh's room is the second to last room to the left. Yan opened the door, judging by the decorations they were right, but...Where was Ashleigh? Glancing around they saw that the room actually looked quite untouched, like no ones been in it for a while.

'That's strange' Yan thought 'Usually if you can't find Ashleigh she'd be in her room.' Yan was getting ready to walk in to investigate more when a sudden sound caught his attention. 'What was that?' Yan thought as they looked over to the right, it sound like it came from the room right next to Leigh's. Walking over to the slightly cracked door, Yan waited patiently...

There it was again! 

It almost sounds like, Whining.

'Are Chica and Henry in here? Are they okay?' Worried for their two favorite puppers, Yan pushed the door fully open, but stopped in their tracks at what they saw. Chica and Henry were fine, but the room was completely different. Last time they were here the room was a plain empty room with beige walls and a wooden floor. Now it was well, Different.

The walls were now an sunset purple color decorated with sparkly hearts, and the wooden floors were replaced with an ash gray carpet. There were multi-purple diamond print curtains on the windows, there was also an brown wooden changing table in the left corner of the room, it had a white changing pad with lilac polka dots on top of it. It also seems as though something is written on it, but they can't make out what it says from where their standing.

Their was also a ivory white dresser against the right side of the center wall, on top of the dresser laid four pillows. The first pillow Yan sees is had white and pink polka-dot pattern. The second pillow was white with a black illustration pattern of what seems to be outer-space. The third pillow was also white with a pattern of mini grey stars forming large grey stars. The fourth pillow was, you guessed it, white with designed cherry blossoms. They all seem to have some words etched on them that Yan could not yet make out.

Next to the window on the far left sat an ivory white nightstand covered in books, in front of said window was a wooden train, and to the other side of the window was a toy basket full of stuff animals. Yan looked up, and was even more surprised. The once plain beige ceiling was now an night sky blue littered with sparkly white rhinestones. 

Yan would even go to say that they almost looked like stars. Speaking of stars, a few inches away from the center wall was a mobile consisting of purple and pink stars. Yan blinked once before looking away from the ceiling and continued surveying the room.

They already knew that to the left of them was an empty closet, and the right of the was an empty spot. Well last time he was here it was an empty spot... Yan pulled the door in a little bit and looked behind it. Yep. Behind the door now sat an brown wooden rocking chair with white-black star patterned padding.

On the ground in the center of the room was a white circular mat with a pattern of multicolored dinosaurs, where Chica and Henry were currently laying on happily panting up at them, and in front of it against the center wall was a dark brown wooden railed crib. 

The crib fabric was an alternated pattern of Purple, and White with polka-dots, and wrapped on bars of the front rail were eight dark solid purple bows On the end of the right side of the crib was a white comforter with solid purple ruffles and a pattern of lilac purple bows.

'It's a nursery!' Yan let out a disbelieving huff. The once empty plain beige room that used to be here, was now, a nursery. 'Well Chica and Henry are fine' Yan thought fully walking into the room and petting said puppers' heads. 'But what was that sound-' Yan cut off their thoughts as the mentally connected the dots. Yan slowly walked forward until they stopped in front of the crib. Most of the pieces were starting to fall into place. 

This is a nursery, and what's a nursery without a-

Yan peeked into the crib their eyes widening at what they saw. 

Or more accurately, who.

'And just when I thought this room couldn't surprise me anymore.' Laying there, on a pink and yellow butterfly patterned crib sheet, and covered in a floral patterned blanket was a baby. From what Yan could tell they seemed to be a girl. She also seemed to only be a few weeks old, maybe less? Dr. Iplier could tell for certain. The baby let out another whine snapping Yan out of their thoughts. Her tiny face was scrunched up and tears pricked the corner of her closed eyes. "Oh!, uh, Shh. Shh, Shh, Shh. It's Okay, Yan is here." They soothed as the gently picked up the baby. 

Yan cradled her in their arms, and swayed back and forth. "It's okay" Yan continued soothing "You're okay." A small gentle smile made it's way across their face as the whines died down. Humming a bit, they fixed the blanket around the baby to make sure they were covered. That's when something caught their eye. Words on the blanket. Just like most of the thing in this room, Yan straightened the blanket out, so they could make out what it said.

_Roselleana, My little one..._

"Is that your name _Kanmi? Anata wa chīsana baradesu?_ " Yan cooed cuddling Rose closer. "You're so tiny~" They brushed their finger across her light tawny skinned cheek, then brushed her soft curly black hair. Yan felt something _click_ when her small hand grabbed one of their fingers "Ishi-san _needs_ to meet you."

\----

"Are you alright my dear?" Wilford asked as Dr. Iplier handed Mark and Amy some water, saying something about staying hydrated after crying. "Yeah, I'm okay." Amy answered with a small smile. Wilford nodded "Good, and what about you Markimoo?" Mark gave him a small nod. "I'm okay." Wilford gave him a disbelieving look. 

"Wil. I promise." He promised seeing the disbelief in the pink ego's eyes. It was kind of strange seeing Wilford so serious, then again the man seemed to have a sense when something is wrong, and when it's time to cut back usual antics. "Good." Dark cut in his voice straining with anger "Then would you mind _explaining_ , how come you _ignored_ our calls for _two weeks!_ " 

Dark also had that sense, but that sense does not deter his anger.

"Dark-" Google cautioned only to get caught of by the dark entity. "Do you understand hard it is to manage Ego inc. when everyone is distracted." Dark glowered. "In other words" Wilford leaned over to whisper to the two. "I'm too edgy to admit it, but I was worried for you three." Amy let out a small laugh as a small smirk appeared on Mark's face. 

Google glanced at Wilford, as Dr. Iplier raised his mug, full of coffee, up to his mouth. Their own smirks plaguing their faces. Dark's eye twitched before leveling the bubblegum ego with a glare. "Wilford-" Dark started before getting cut of by said ego. "Speaking of three! Where, pray-tell, is our dear Ashleigh? It's been a while since we saw the old gal!" "I would hardly call several months a while Wilford. Though, I too am curious of her location."

Just like that. The light atmosphere from the earlier banter was gone. The smiles that were on their faces had disappeared. This, of course, didn't pass by the egos. "Did something happen?" Dr. Iplier asked. The egos shared an worried look with each other, when they both avoided eye contact. "Mark-" Dark started only to get cut off by footsteps. Chica and Henry ran into the kitchen with an very excited Yandere on their Heels, something cradled in their arms.

"Ishi-San! You have to meet-" Yan stopped mid sentence as they looked around at everyone's worried/sad faces. "Did something happen?" "We were just acquiring the whereabouts of Ashleigh Prather, which caused their oestrogen levels to shift. That's when you came in, then Mark and Amy's adrenal glands hormonal levels raised quiet a bit. Also their heart rates have peaked significantly." Google answered, causing Yan, (and everyone else), to look to Dr. Iplier for a translation. 

"They became sad, then they became stressed." Yan looked towards Amy and their creator with slight hurt in their eyes. "I-I made you feel stressed?" Google cut in when Mark raised to comfort the young ego. "I believe they became 'stressed' when they spotted the moving blanket in your arms." Yan let out a sigh of relief. Google continued "Said blanket is starting to get, 'fussy'." Yan looked down at the slightly red scrunched up face, realizing Google was indeed correct. "Oh no Rose-chan. Please don't cry!"

They was so busy trying to stop Rose from crying that they didn't notice Amy walking towards them until she tap their shoulder. They're head shot up seeing Amy giving them a gentle smile. "Yan, she's might be hungry." She said holding up a baby bottle full of warm milk. Yan gave a quick glance down at Rose then gave Amy a small nod, handing the baby over to her. 

"Tiny little thing isn't she?" Wilford inquired peering over her shoulder as she feed her, as he kept gazing down at Rose he felt something _click_. Hold on. When did he get there? "Yes, but despite her small size she's quite healthy." Google added standing next to Wilford, curiously staring at the baby. Staring down at her, he also felt something _click_.

_:Wait, when did you guys move?:_

"Well, I would like to check her over just to make sure when you done. Don't worry i'm a doctor." Dr. Iplier added from besides Yandere, he too felt the _click_. _:Ok, seriously! When did you guys move!?:_.....

_Anyway~_

After watching them converse for a moment, Dark gave Mark a questioning glance. "Where did the baby come from?" Mark let out a dry amused huff. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Dark glared at him, his aura shifting slightly. "You know what I mean. Whose is she?" 

Mark opened his mouth to reply then closed it with a sigh, he let out another sigh as he looked down at the ground with a sad smile. "Can't you tell?" Dark's eyebrows furrowed in confusion not understanding why Mark couldn't just tell him. With slight roll of his eyes, Dark went back to staring at the baby. 

Only to see Violet-Grey eyes already staring at him.

_Click-_

Wait a minute..

He recognized those eyes...

Those were the same eyes of his old friend from all those years ago....

Those were the eyes of-

"She's Ashleigh's." Wilford stop cooing at Rose and looked over at the two of them with a joyful smile. "You mean to tell me this little scamp belongs to our dear Ashleigh?" His attention then shifted back over to the baby. "I thought I recognized those eye!" "Ashleigh-sama had a baby?! No wonder you're so adorable!" Yan cooed once again brushing across of Rose's cheek. 

Dr. Iplier rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That would explain why we haven't seen her for several months, kind of, but that doesn't explain where she is now. In my experience, new born mothers can't stand being away from their babies for long." He finished glancing back up at Amy.

Amy and Mark made eye contact. _''You ready?''_ She mouthed to him, _''You should take Rose upstairs.''_ Mark answered after he glanced around taking in the Egos' expressions. Dark expression was neutral though Mark could spot a hint of irritation, Wilford looked joyful, Yandere looked excited, Edward looked curious, and Google...

Had moved away from Amy staring down at the ground with an grim expression, and closed shaking fists, but why- Google could access medical records. 

**_He already knew..._ **

_''_ _You sure?"_ Seeing Mark's expression Amy glanced around herself. Her eyes stooped on Google. Now she knew why Mark wanted them upstairs. She gave a slight nod before excusing herself, and taking Rose upstairs, Henry and Chica following behind her. Their interaction did not go unnoticed. "Markimoo, Is there something you want to tell us?" The smile didn't leave his face, but Mark could see the worry in Wilford's eyes as he asked the question. Mark bit his lip before looking at his egos with a sad sigh.

"Ashleigh is- She's um.." 

" _Mark._ " Dark gritted his teeth, ringing gradually getting starting to rise in volume, aura slightly shifting around him. His irritation was rising by the minute, and his shell was starting to crack.

_"Where is she?"_

_Seeing the look on Mark's and Googles faces, Yan titled their head and started to think. After a moment their_ _eyes widened and started to water. The final pieces had finally fallen into place._

_...._

_...._

_...._

_...._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_-_

_"She's Dead."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Google Translate was used in this chapter, and will continued to be used in others. I will put what I meant with each translation down here in the notes. If something is wrong then, please feel free to leave advice in the comments. Also I am not a doctor or super advance robot, so the hormones and future medical references may, are, be completely wrong. Please fell free to correct me and leave advice in the comments also. Also not good with summaries.
> 
> Anywho thanks for reading! And I will see you in the next chapter! Byedee Bye!


End file.
